<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Princess in the Streets by Green37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368141">The Princess in the Streets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green37/pseuds/Green37'>Green37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green37/pseuds/Green37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A firebending prodigy among the many people of Republic City finds out about the arrival of the next Avatar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        “It’s a Friday night in Republic City, which means one thing! Pro bending night at the arena!” the spokesman said as the crowd cheered loud enough to be heard from Air Temple Island.<br/>
“First up is a couple of solo matches before we get to the main event!” The crowd was filled with people from all sorts of cultures and places. All groups gathering to bond over the sport of Pro-bending. As the lights went down, a blue shirted teen was raised to the platform. From the appearance, you would have assumed this kid was a waterbender, but she was quite the opposite. The uniform she was wearing had a blue dragon spiraling on the back and the sleeves had dragons to match.<br/>
The teen walked towards the inner circle and tightened the straps of her helmet. She had amber eyes and was watching her opponent closely, looking for any weak spots that were noticeable.<br/>
The opponent was dressed in black and light blue and was standing as tall as he could. Which made the blue teen smirk. ‘He must be nervous; ‘he’s trying so hard not to snap.’ She thought as she reached out to shake hands with her temporary enemy. The lights kicked back on to light up the stage and the crowd went silent.<br/>
The tension was building as both players waited for the bell. It was so silent; you could hear a pen drop.</p><p><br/>
*DING*</p><p><br/>
         As soon as the sound rang out, both players brought their element into play. The waterbender sent small beams of water towards the feet of the girl. Trying to knock her to the ground for an easy round. Unfortunately, the girl was used to fights like these and was wary of the targeting the boy was doing. As soon as she was safe, she thrusted her fists towards him and sent a fireball to the right and left. Her goal was to get him to be stuck in one spot. She sent a quick line of fire towards his waist and watched as he dodged it with ease.<br/>
The water bender sent a large ball of water towards the girl player and did a spin move to send another towards her.<br/>
The water hit her and sent her almost over the line. The firebender growled with rage and went into a frenzy of sending fireballs towards the waterbender. He dodged two of them before tripping up on his own feet and he lost his balance. He would have been fine if a fireball wasn’t sent right towards his chest and sent him across the line and almost into the water.<br/>
“What a doozy! The Blue Dragon is able to get a play after a slip up by Icebreaker!” The crowd cheered the players on and were awaiting to see if the round would end.<br/>
The Blue Dragon smiled as the announcer reported her advance. She loved hearing her nickname being said out loud, she loved hearing the crowd react positively and negatively to her attack. Everything about the stadium filled her with confidence and energy to win, and that’s just what she was going to do.<br/>
As soon as the waterbender known as Icebreaker got up on his feet he was immediately greeted with incoming fire. The Blue dragon moved in once she was able to and started to send more fire towards the player. He struggled with keeping the fire at bay, but he was still in it. He sent water shots towards the firebender and managed to catch her off guard and hit her in the shoulder. After the shot, he was able to gain his balance once again and go on the offensive.<br/>
The firebender tried to send fire towards the player, but her fire was extinguished by the water he was bending.<br/>
‘No, not like this, I can’t lose now’ She thought and kicked fire towards him and punched fireballs around him. She was confident in her abilities, but knew she could always be better, and she beat herself up about that.<br/>
One of the shots finally hit the player and sent him flying off the stage and into the water bellow it.</p><p><br/>
*DING DING*</p><p><br/>
The crowd went wild as the firebender caught her breath and made her way to the center. Wrung out the water of her jersey as the announcer stated, “The winner of tonight’s starting solo match is none other than the firebending Blue Dragon!” The crowd went crazy as the girl made her way off the stage and into the locker rooms.<br/>
The Blue Dragon looked around before taking her helmet off, there was nobody in the room and it made it okay for her to be seen. When she removed her helmet, her hair was barely visible under her cap she wore under her helmet. It was like a swim cap, but she wore it only when competing. Her hair was golden and shiny, and she was one of the few in the world to have this.<br/>
If anyone saw her hair, they would know exactly who she was, and that was not something she wanted to be broadcasted.</p><p><br/>
On her way out from the locker room she put a beanie over head and checked the mirror to make sure her hair was covered before leaving the safety of the room.<br/>
“Hey nice going out there Blue Dragon! That match got me fired up to chuck some rocks.” She heard as she exited. She looked to the right to see a boy dressed in white and orange and was surprised to see a ferret on his shoulder.</p><p><br/>
“Uh, thanks. Are you competing next?” she asked and looked at the two teammates behind him.</p><p><br/>
“yep, we’re going up against some pretty weak opponents, so I doubt we’ll lose.” He said confidently and pointed towards the two behind him. There was a tall amber eyed guy and another behind him who had blue eyes.</p><p><br/>
“well good luck!” She said and walked towards the exit of the stadium and bumped into a girl who was dressed head to toe in water tribe gear. “Sorry, this hat makes it hard to see sometimes.” The firebender said.</p><p>“You’re fine, I was just trying to find the locker room. This is my first time seeing a pro-bending match.” The watertribe girl said with a grin.</p><p><br/>
The Blue Dragon pointed to the door as she said, “it’s right down there.” The watertribe girl quickly made her way to the door and left the firebender alone.</p><p><br/>
She made it to her motorcycle and began making her way to her apartment. It was a small one on the West side of the city and was cheap enough for her to stay there. As she got in the room, she threw her hat off and let her hair down. She was finally able to be herself. The next thing she did was change into her pajamas. The night was still young, so she sat on the couch and flipped a switch on her small radio.<br/>
“zzzzzzzz-zzzzzz-zzzzz-the-zzzzz-Avatar-zzzzz,” The radio roared and caught the girl’s attention<br/>
“zzzz-The Avatar is in Pro-Bending stadium-zzzz-I guess the Fire Ferrets have-zzzzzz-a new-zzzz-super power!”<br/>
The news made the girl jump up and cover her mouth.</p><p><br/>
“Could that girl have been the Avatar? Did I meet the Avatar?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We learn more about our main character in this chapter. Including her name and where she came from.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           10 years before the events of last chapter.....</p><p> </p><p>   "Azaeli! Azaeli! Your brother is here. Come get cleaned up for dinner!"</p><p>her mother called out to her. Azaeli, who was high in a tree, climbed down upon hearing her mother's call and headed towards her. </p><p>"Coming mommy!" She called out and skipped inside. She was 8 years-old at the time and had every bit of innocence. Upon reaching her mother she looked up and grinned a smile that had a few teeth missing.</p><p>"It's been a while since we've seen Iroh , hasn't it?" She said and wiped the mud off of Azaeli and brushed the black hair out of her face.</p><p>Izumi had Azaeli after many years after Iroh II. Her husband had passed away from a rare illness that no doctor could diagnose. About 18 years later she had found new love and became pregnant, but never married again. Because of her high status, she kept the child hidden as much as possible. Instead of going to the local academy, Azaeli had a special tutor that was sworn to keep her a secret from the outside world. As a result, Azaeli never really had any friends to hang out with. She spent most of her days in the royal palace garden, playing with her imaginary friends and exploring. Seeing her brother, was a treat in her life.</p><p>Iroh was 26 at the time and recently graduated from the United Forces Academy. Now that he was out of boot camp, he had more time to be with his family. He loved Azaeli and knew that he had to be there for her. </p><p>"Iroh! You're home!" Azaeli said when she first saw him. She ran and jumped in his arms and gave him a big hug. " I missed you so much! Wanna see me bend?" she asked eagerly and held out her hand to reveal a small flame rising from her palm.</p><p>"Good job kid! Looks like you've been learning while I've been gone. But uh....maybe keep it away from my hair?" He said with a nervous laugh and placed the girl back on her feet. </p><p> </p><p>The family went on to eat a meal that composed of various fancy dishes of every flavor and color. The three talked about what their recent experiences and choices as they sat at the large dinner table. They were all happy that night, unaware of what was to happen that night.</p><p> </p><p>========================================================================================</p><p> </p><p>It was around 11 p.m. that night when the Fire Nation palace was woken up by the scream of a young girl. Izumi woke knowing the source of that scream and immediately ran towards her daughter's room. Her mind was racing as she ran as fast as she could. What was causing her to be that loud? A nightmare? An intruder? She couldn't stop her mind from racing as she opened the door.</p><p>Her daughter was on the ground next to the bed with her hands grabbing at her clothes. </p><p>"It-it hurts-" She said quietly through coughs.</p><p>Izumi gasped and grabbed her daughter and tried to see what was wrong with her. </p><p>"Iroh! Get the doctors!" She called out and brought her daughter to one of the living rooms of the palace. </p><p> </p><p>The minutes that went by felt like hours as they waited for the doctor to arrive. The doctor was a trusted person among the royal family and was also under an oath to keep Azaeli a secret. Upon him arriving, he went to work trying to find out why the girl was in pain. The doctor used all of his instruments and still could not figure out the cause of this incident.</p><p>"I'm afraid I don't have an answer." the doctor said and looked down. " Perhaps the spirits will have an answer to this problem."</p><p> </p><p>izumi had tears in her eyes as she watched her daughter wince in pain as the two talked about her future. Her thoughts went to her late husband many years ago who died because no doctor knew what was wrong with him and in that moment, she knew her decision.</p><p>"I'm taking her to the Bhanti fire sages." She said and picked up her daughter. " Iroh. Get the airship ready."</p><p> </p><p>========================================================================================</p><p> </p><p>The ride there was silent other than the occasional groan or scream from Azaeli. Her pain had not ceased since it had started that night. The sun was starting to rise as they arrived at the island. Quickly they ran to the temple where the sages stayed at.</p><p>"Hello? Hello?! Please help me. My daughter is sick and needs help!" The firelord yelled while pacing the temple, trying to find someone. </p><p>"Firelord Izumi! It is an honor." An elderly woman said beginning to bow.</p><p>"No time for that! My daughter needs your help. Please help!" She said and reached her daughter out for her to see.</p><p>The Old woman looked at the girl and knew her time was running out and soon she would give up. </p><p>"Follow me." She said while rushing to another room. The room they entered had a hole in the middle that had ropes and a blue aura radiating towards the ceiling.</p><p>"put her in this hammock. This pool of water is spiritual and may help your child." she said while pointing towards the rope and linen hammock.</p><p>Izumi placed her daughter in the hammock and placed her hand on her daughter's head. "It's okay Azaeli. You're going to be okay." She said through tears and a raspy voice. She was prepared for the worst outcome, but she prayed to the spirits that they would protect her.</p><p>As the sages began to lower her into the pool. Azaeli began to cry as she could not see her mom anymore. She flinched as the water touched her and caused her pain to hurt more before covering her hair and body. The only thing above water was her face.</p><p>A few seconds went by and suddenly the water began to glow a bright blue and yellow. The light was bright enough to cause people to look away. The light went on for a minute before lowering back to normal. </p><p> </p><p>"Mom!"</p><p>These words made Izumi smile and run to the pool. She glanced down the hole and was surprised to see her daughter. She was fine, but there was something different about her. Her hair....had changed. Instead of the black hair she had inherited from her mother, it was now the color of the sun. The sages brought the girl back up and let the two embrace in a hug. </p><p>"The spirits are with this child." One of the sages said. "It is an honor to serve the royal family." </p><p>They all bowed and thanked them for their help. Azaeli was now without pain and was now marked by the spirits that saved her.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>